Première classe
by bibibibi
Summary: Lorsque Bella Swan, riche new-yorkaise et fille-à-papa débarque dans le monde jazzy de Harlem, elle découvre que non, tous les pauvres ne sont pas des demeurés drogués et violents. Dommage que ce Crétin de Cullen soit là pour faire exception à la règle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonsoir et co.

Cette fois-ci, c'est décidé, je me lance dans un histoire, une vraie. Avec des chapitres et tout, et pas des oneshots de 10 mots. Mes études me prenant un temps fou, je ne suis pas sure d'être régulière dans la parution mais je ferai de mon mieux...

Je commence tout de suite, avec un prologue qui ne dit rien de la suite, ne présente presque aucun personnage, se lit en cinq minutes, bref on pourrait presque dire qu'il est inutile. :p

Mais voilà, j'avais besoin d'y aller doucement pour commencer, à vous de voir si vous accrochez à mes mots...

Je disclaime évidemment, comme le veut la tradition, sur le fait que rien ne m'appartient, puisque tout est à Madame Meyer.

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**- PUTAIN**

Cette délicieuse injonction retentit violement dans le ciel new-yorkais, faisant sursauter Henry Boster, clochard de son état, jusqu'alors somnolant dans sa planquette habituelle. L'abri sommaire, composé d'un carton, d'une bâche d'un balais et d'un matelas troué lui permettait depuis plusieurs semaines de dormir relativement au sec. Son sursaut fut si violent qu'il fit tomber le balai chargé de maintenir la fragile construction. Pestant et marmonnant, Henry parvint à s'extraire de la masse formé par l'ex-palace. Qui était assez timbré pour hurler aussi fort au beau milieu de la nuit ?

La réponse lui vint en la personne d'une jeune fille brune, l'air passablement furieuse, qui gesticulait en criant dans son téléphone portable. La gamine étant située à quelques mètres de lui, le vieux sans-abri ne se gêna pas par lancer un regard noir à la briseuse d'abri. A son allure, Henry pu dire directement qu'elle n'était pas du quartier. Sa jupe archi-courte aurait pu la caser parmi le clan des prostituées qui passaient parfois par ici, mais son manteau était trop bien coupé, et son maquillage lui donnait un air trop distingué pour qu'elle puisse être dans ce genre de métier.

Que pouvait bien foutre en plein milieu de Harlem une fille de bon quartier, au milieu de la nuit de surcroit ? Elle lui répondit inconsciemment, sans même avoir remarqué sa présence, en hurlant de plus belle :

**-Ta gueule, James. C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cette grosse galère, alors tu te démerdes et tu me sors de là…Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse là ? Il fait noir, on m'a piqué tout mon fric, et ça pue la pisse de chat. **

A ces mots, Henry fronça les sourcils. Qu'elle ait des problèmes était une chose, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être insultante sur le territoire d'autrui.

**-…Je vais essayer de choper un taxi, attends devant chez moi et tu payeras la note…T'as intérêt à être là James ou je te jure que…Attends tu déconnes ? Evidement que tu dors chez toi ce soir. Et tu peux dire adieu à un autre rencard.**

Elle raccrocha violement, tout en marmonnant « p'tit con va.. ». Elle du apercevoir un taxi dans la rue parallèle car elle se mit à hurler « attendeeeez », en forçant au maximum sa course rendu difficile par des talons aiguilles.

Henry la vit s'engouffrer dans le taxi qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre, et démarra immédiatement. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard lui succéda un petit lutin qui s'arrêta pour ramasser quelque chose par terre. Le même lutin le vit, et vint vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Henry.

- Alice. T'as fait une trouvaille ?

Elle lui montra une petite pochette noire, et demanda

-Tu as vu qui a perdu ça ?

- Une gamine de l'Upper-East qui était dans une grosse galère à cause de son copain – dont les oreilles doivent sans doute chauffer à l'heure qu'il est – et qui cherchait un moyen rapide et efficace de quitter notre joli quartier. Petite, brune. Très mignonne ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Alice eut un petit rire.

- Tu a vraiment des yeux et des oreilles partout.

- Faut dire qu'en l'occurrence elle était assez bruyante, précisa-t-il en jetant un regard désolé à ce qu'il lui restait d'abri. Suivant son regard, Alice s'exclama soudainement :

- Oh non, Henry, qu'est-il arrivé à votre demeure ?

Il ne pu retenir un rire. Appeler demeure un assemblage de toile et de balais était du Alice tout crachée. Elle veillait toujours à embellir les choses, amenant presque les gens à croire à ses hyperboles.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, 'y va même pas pleuvoir. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il y a dans ce bidule.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et déposa sur ses genoux le contenu de la pochette : un portable, une IC garantissant la majorité de la demoiselle, un petit bracelet en argent, une lime à ongle et un gloss. Tout un nécessaire de survie en soit.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, murmura Alice en effleurant la carte. J'irai lui rapporter demain.

- Tu pourrais t'en tirer avec un bon pactole si tu revendais ça tu sais, lui fit malgré tout remarqué Henry, en désignant d'un coup de tête le portable dernier cri et la pochette de créateur. Alice prit un air choqué, et déclara qu'elle n'était pas une voleuse, qu'elle irait rapporter directement ses affaires à la concerné, sitôt qu'elle saurait où elle loge. Le SDF haussa les épaules.

- Va voir du côté de l'Upper East Side.

Elle hocha la tête, lui fit une bise, et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide à reconstruire « sa villa ». Face à un son refus, elle finit par se lever et repartit vers chez elle d'un pas aérien et gracieux, comme à son habitude. Elle s'enfonça dans une ruelle. Le vieille homme chercha comme il le pu une position confortable sur son ex-planquette-demeure-villa, ferma les yeux en pensant que quelque chose d'intéressant allait peut-être se passer, et sur un sourire s'endormit.

* * *

C'est court, minuscule, mais ça n'espère rien d'autre que d'être développé.

Toute remarque/reproche/question/critique est bien plus que méga-surkiffé, pour parler comme les d'jeunes d'aujourd'hui (aaaah, mais pù va la jeunesse, moi je vous le demande...).


	2. Montre moi

_Disclaimer : owns everything _

_Re, amigos ! _

_Bon, ici débute réellement Première Classe, le prologue était avant tout là pour mettre en place la situation. Quant à Mr. Henry, je ne sais pas encore si on le reverra, mais qui sait..._

_Ce chapitre se place derrière Bella, je vous laisse découvrir son caractère..._

« T'es où…merde..t'es où…»

Bella Swan, fouillant et refouillant dans ses affaires, commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle avait perdu le médaillon de chez Tiffany's que lui avait prêté Jessica, et celle-ci risquait fortement de lui faire une sacrée crise si elle ne le retrouvait pas. Elle ouvrit son dernier coffret à bijoux et le renversa sur le lit à côté du reste de ses bijoux pour fouiller dans le bazar de perles, colliers, bagues et boucles d'oreille. Elle soupira fortement, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.  
La soirée de la veille avait été un véritable fiasco. James lui avait donné rendez-vous « pour rire » dans ce bar glauque. Il n'était finalement jamais arrivé, « un problème archi-urgent à résoudre », elle s'était fait piqué son porte-monnaie -impossible de savoir quand- et s'était retrouvée seule dans une rue flippante au possible. Arrivée chez elle, elle avait réalisée qu'elle avait oublié dans le taxi sa pochette, et pour finir, voilà que ce fichu collier avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

« Tu parles d'une journée », marmonna la lycéenne.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir mis la veille, juste avant de partir. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de reconstituer la soirée, de son arrivée au bar, jusqu'à son retour à l'appartement où l'attendait James pour payer le taxi. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand le majordome frappa discrètement à la porte.

« Oui Tyler ? »

« Une jeune fille désire vous voir mademoiselle. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Elle dit se prénommer Alice, et être une de vos amies. »

Bella fouilla dans sa mémoire, recherchant une quelconque Alice, qui plus est dans ses amies. Il n'était pas étonnant que quelqu'un veuille lui parler, la popularité n'était pas ce qui lui manquait, mais de là à venir chez elle...

« Dites lui d'entrer », répondit-elle néanmoins par curiosité.

Moins d'une minute plus tard débarquait dans la chambre une jeune fille menue, avec des cheveux bruns courts, et surtout un sourire à illuminer la Tour Eiffel. Elle se planta devant Bella, les mains sur les hanches et jeta autours d'elle un regard émerveillé, avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant gagné au loto.

« Hum…On se connait ? »

Bella détailla la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vu. La brunette secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit quand était amies ? Et qui es-tu ? » soupira Bella, en se demandant pourquoi ses admirateurs ne pouvaient pas se contenter de lui envoyer des fleurs ou des chocolats, plutôt que de chercher par tous les moyens à la rencontrer. Cela devenait un peu fatiguant. Mais la visiteuse ne perdit pas son sourire, et déclara très sure d'elle :

« Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Et c'est vrai qu'on est pas encore amies mais peu importe, puisqu'on va bientôt le devenir », ajouta-t-elle avec haussement d'épaule, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Et tu es venue pour... »

« Te rendre ça »

Elle sorti de son sac en bandoulière une petite pochette argentée. Bella poussa un cri et lui arracha des mains.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant sa pochette pour vérifier que rien ne manquait.

« Je t'ai vu le laisser tomber hier près de chez moi. J'ai pas eu trop de mal a te retrouver, y'avait ta carte d'identité dedant »

A ces mots, Bella tilta.

« Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

« J'ai regardé ta carte d'identité. Ca te gène si j'ai fouillé ? » demanda Alice, l'air surprise.

« Non avant. Tu as dit « près de chez moi ». Tu viens de..Harlem ? »

« Ouip ! J'y suis née, j'y ai grandit et j'y vis encore », répondit l'incruste, qui avait retrouvé tout son punch.

Bella n'ajouta rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre pourquoi cette fille était aussi…bizarre. Elle n'avait rien contre Alice, mais elles n'étaient simplement pas du même monde. Après avoir vérifié que toute ses affaires étaient là (et, bonheur ! le collier de Jess aussi), elle se leva pour raccompagner Alice, la remerciant très sincèrement pour s'être déplacée, et lui assurant qu'elle espérait la recroiser un jour.  
Alice la regarda, sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

« Mais Bella, on est sensée devenir amies tu te souviens ? On ne pourra pas si on ne se donne pas rendez-vous pour se revoir » ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, ne semblant pas du tout douter de ses paroles. « On n'a qu'à dire…Samedi prochain ! »

Voyant que Bella ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta :

« Tu me dois bien ça. Je t'ai ramené tes affaires. Le collier, j'aurai pu le garder. Tyffany's, ça vaut le coup »

Ne sachant pas trop si elle était convaincue par la justesse de ses arguments, ou rassurée par sa capacité à reconnaitre un Tyffany's (cette fille ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvaise, si ?), elle finit par lâcher un soupir.

« Ok, on va où ? »

« Suprise ! Mais t'inquiète, tu vas adorer »

Réponse qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter Bella plus qu'autre chose.

« Attends, attends. Je suis pas tellement sûre qu'on ai vraiment les même goûts niveau sortie, alors c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de pas me dire »

« Fais moi confiance »

« Mais je saurais même pas comment m'habiller » argumenta Bella en désespoir de cause.

Elle avait du toucher une corde sensible, car sa « nouvelle amie » se mit à réfléchir. Finalement, elle répondit que le mieux était qu'elle lui choisisse ses vêtements, et qu'elle passe la prendre chez elle pour que Bella puisse se changer. Bien que peu encline à laisser quiconque choisir sa tenue à sa place, Bella ne trouvant pas d'arguments opposés se dit qu'au pire elle pourrait toujours prétexter une migraine si la tenue était trop horrible.

« Miss Bella. Miss Alice est ici. »

Bella, assise devant sa coiffeuse depuis plus d'une demi-heure, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle s'était coiffée simplement (pas la peine de se faire remarquer), avaient mis des boucles d'oreilles peu voyantes (inutile de tenter les pique-pockets), et un maquillage passe-partout (hors de question que ça jure avec la robe). Se regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux, elle souffla.

« Allez Bella, t'es pas une mauviette. Et si ça craint trop, tu appelles un taxi et tu files. »

Elle avait passé les 5 derniers jours à peser le pour et le contre de cette sortie avec Alice.

Le contre : sortir chez les pauvres n'était pas son truc. La soirée ratée de James était déjà un assez gros fiasco. Et si on la remarquait dans Harlem un samedi soir au lieu d'être au _Dumby Bar_ comme le reste de ses amis, sa réputation allait voler en éclat. Elle avait eu la chance la première fois de ne pas être vue, pas la peine non plus de retenter le sort.

Soupirant une énième fois, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas en essayant d'y voir des côtés positif.

Le pour ? Pas grand-chose justement. A par peut-être le fait que Alice était trop bizarre pour être inintéressante. A contre cœur, elle avait réalisé qu'elle crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'une fille cinglée comme elle pouvait organiser. Et aussi peut-être le fait qu'elle se serait sentie sacrement trouillarde de renoncer à cette soirée. Merde quoi, Bella Swann ne reculait pas devant l'adversité, même si cette adversité devait s'incarner par une descente dans un endroit glauque bondé d'ivrognes et de drogués. C'est en tous cas comme ça que sa mère lui avait dépeint le lower-side de New York. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais à quoi bon aller vérifier. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand Alice fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Bella, hurla-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu m'as manquée à mort. » 

La jeune fille en question avait eu le souffle coupé par l'espèce de boule d'énergie qui avait envahit la pièce, et lui rendit un peu maladroitement son étreinte, en se disant que cette fille avait définitivement un grain.

« Voilà ce que j'ai pour toi. Elle vient d'une friperie mais je l'ai un peu réarrangée, précisa Alice en sortant de son sac un vêtement soigneusement plié »

Bella hésita avant de le prendre. Une friperie. _Et pourquoi pas une décharge_. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Alice prit les devants et déplia la robe, prenant Bella de court.

Le vêtement qu'elle lui montrait était tout simplement magnifique. D'une couleur vert pale, elle était simple et légère, dégageant les épaules par de très fines bretelles noires. Le seul ornement consistait en une ceinture tressée, noire également, et un ruban noir bordant l'ourlet du jupon qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse.

« Alice c'est…c'est…pas trop mal, » finit-elle par avouer.

Alice lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, et précisa qu'elle avait pris la liberté de rajouter la ceinture et le ruban. Bella s'isola dans sa penderie pour l'essayer, et constata que la robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle ajouta une paire de talon haut et un mini sac assorti, et s'annonça prête. 

Alors qu'elles attendaient l'ascenseur, Bella demanda :

« Bon. On va où finalement ? »

Cette fois-ci, Alice accepta de lui répondre.

« Dans un endroit très sympa près de chez moi. J'ai quelques amis qui nous y attendent.

« On y va comment ? J'ai ma Limo qui est libre, » tenta Bella. 

Alice parut tentée un instant, mais finit par répondre par la négative. Un peu gênée elle précisa : 

« Les limousines ne sont pas très bien vues dans mon quartier. Et puis de toute façon ça sera aussi rapide en métro »

Bella ne protesta pas, sans d'ailleurs trop savoir pourquoi, mais redouta un peu. Elle n'avait jamais pris le métro, ou alors ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était un repère de clodos ça non ?

Elles arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard - en vie - en plein centre de Harlem. Alice la guida dans les rues animées où se mêlaient le son des voitures et les notes s'échappant des bars à jazz qui bordaient l'avenue. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans une rue plus calme, au bout duquel on pouvait deviner les éclairages d'un club.

« Ici c'est le _**Redlight. **_C'est là que je vais avec les autres le plus souvent, expliqua Alice. L'entrée est gratuite et le patron est vraiment sympa. Et puis un bon coin pour la pêche au spécimen masculin, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

L'intérieur surpris Bella. La musique était bien dosée et l'accueil globalement chaleureux. Ca n'était pas particulièrement classe, mais dans l'ensemble, cela ressemblait au type de club qu'elle fréquentait, à la différence qu'aucune fille ne portait de robe Givenchy, ce que Bella ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer immédiatement.

La prenant par la main, Alice la guida jusqu'à une table au fond, où un petit groupe semblait les attendre.

« Les copains, voici Bella. Bella voici Emmet -elle lui montra un grand type brun fendu d'un sourire énorme-, Jasper -un blond mince qui hocha la tête en signe de bonsoir-, Kate et Irina -deux belles brunes qui lui adressèrent un sourire un peu froid-. Où sont Edward et Tanya ? » s'enquit-elle auprès des autres ?

« Ed a du s'attarder un peu à son boulot et Tanya a dit qu'elle l'attendrait, ils sont sensés arriver ensemble d'ici pas trop longtemps, répondit Emmet. Tu bois quelque chose Bella ? »

« Va pour un martini, répondit l'intéressé, voyant qu'il en tenait lui-même un »

« Installe toi Bella, je vais nous en chercher, dit Alice avant de filer vers le bar. »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Bella s'assit au bout de la banquette, à côté d'Emmet. Encore un fois, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation. 

« Franchement Bella, quand Alice m'a parlé de toi, je pensais pas que tu viendrais. Ca doit te changer de tes coins habituels. » 

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle hocha la tête. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, elle se retrouvait muette, incapable de trouver un sujet de conversation, et c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Heureusement, Emmet était bavard, et entreprit de lui détailler les activités de chacun - Jasper était l'intello de la bande et étudiait la psychologie à l'université de New York tout en se payant ses études avec des petits boulots, Irina bossait dans un resto, Kate faisait une école de maquillage, et lui-même travaillait dans un garage.

Alice revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres, et proposa à Bella d'aller danser. Trouvant enfin son élément, Bella se dépêcha d'accepter, et accompagna Alice, Emmet et les deux autres filles vers la piste de danse, tandis que Jasper restait à la table, préférant attendre les deux retardataires.

Bella du bien avouer que par la suite, elle passa un moment sympa. La musique était bonne, et elle dansait soit seule, soit en duo avec des mecs ou mignons ou sympa, voir parfois même les deux. Elle se prit même à sourire en voyant Alice faire des allers-retours à la table pour essayer de convaincre Jasper de les rejoindre, celui-ci répondant inlassablement par la négative, mais toujours souriant. Elle abandonna les autres quand ses pieds commencèrent à être douloureux.

Elle remarqua tout de suite les deux nouveaux arrivants en train de s'installer près de Jasper, à tous les coups Tanya et Edward. La première était une fille blonde, grande et élancée et au visage de poupée. «Elle a même du goût niveau fringue », pensa Bella. L'autre était de dos, et si elle pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon tout aussi fin que sa voisine, coiffé d'une crinière de cheveux cuivrés, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas distinguer son visage. Elle finit par l'apercevoir en arrivant à quelques mètre d'eux, et la seule pensée qui lui vinrent à l'esprit fut«_ BG!_ ».

Elle réfréna son envie de s'arrêter pour le contempler, et s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé.

« Bonsoir. »

Il la dévisagèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Jasper prennent la parole pour faire les présentations.

« Bella, voici Edward Cullen et Tanya Denali. Voici Bella, l'amie d'Alice, » précisa-t-il aux deux autres.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, ce qui mit Bella mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment en provoqua un second : l'agacement. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à être "mal à l'aise", merde ! Elle était toujours à l'aise en public, alors pourquoi se révélait-elle à cet instant incapable d'aligner 3 mots ? En même temps, il lui semblait que ni « enchanté de vous rencontrer » ni « Yo les potos quoi de neuf ? » n'étaient adapté à la situation. Ca allait devenir franchement gênant, quand Tanya finit par réagir.

« Je vois. Et bien salut Bella. »

Puis se tournant ostensiblement vers Edward :

« Ed, tu bois quelque chose ? »

_Hé, mais vas-y, ignore moi sale garce !_ Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire de remarque. _Cool ma grande, pas la peine de t'en faire une ennemie tout de suite. Elle est ptête juste timide. Et puis elle s'habille bien_, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même, jugeant que c'était gage de sympathie.

« Prend moi la même chose que toi, » répondit Edward-beau-gosse.

Tanya lui fit un sourire, et partit vers le bar. Bella s'assit à côté de Jasper, tandis que Edward s'installait en face d'eux. Il tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, leur tendit -ils refusèrent d'un signe de tête-, en prit une et l'alluma, avant de finalement se tourner vers les deux autres.

« Alors…_Bella. »_

La jeune fille détesta immédiatement la manière dont il prononçait son prénom. Il lui semblait…dédaigneux.

_Eh Oh. C'est mon rôle ça_.

Il tira une bouffé de sa cigarette.

« Que penses-tu du Redlight ? Pas trop déçue ? »

« Non. »

Difficile de faire plus concis. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Vraiment ? C'est pourtant pas tellement agréable de se retrouver dans la basse population de Harlem, si ? Je parie que la moitié des gens ici ne portent pas de chaussures à plus de 40$. Et que le champagne servie au bar ne coûte pas plus de 80$ la bouteille. Pire, aucun d'entre nous ne paye un fortune pour aller en cours. »

Il avait dit cela avec un ton ironique détestable.

_T'es peut-être un mannequin, mais ça t'empêche pas d'être un gros con, Edward_.

Il l'observait à présent avec un sourire un coin moqueur, en tirant régulièrement sur sa cigarette. Bella allait répliquer quand Tanya revint avec deux Cosmopolitans à la main. Immédiatement après, Alice apparut.

« Venez danser, bande de balourds. Allez, Jasper t'as plus d'excuse. Tanya ? Edward ? »

Edward lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

« Je vais rester discuter encore un peu avec Bella. Allez-y, on vous rejoint. »

Il quittèrent tous les trois la table, Alice tirant Jasper par la main, l'air surexitée. Bella attendit qu'ils furent sur la piste pour se tourner vers Edward. 

« Ecoute moi bien, connard. Je ne te connais pas, je ne sais ce que je t'ai fait, mais t'arrêtes tes insinuations à deux balles, et tu me dis ouvertement quel est ton problème. »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. 

« Je n'ai aucun problème Bella. Je pense juste que d'après ce que m'a raconté Alice sur ton…niveau de vie, et bien que ici ce n'est pas vraiment un environnement pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même monde, je pense »

« Je sais m'adapter figure toi »

« Si tu le dis »

« Arrête ça »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Ton air moqueur ! » Siffla Bella excédée, avant de réaliser qu'elle réagissait sans doute exactement de la manière attendue par Mr-Je-Te-Dédaigne-Parce-Que-Je-Suis-Pauvre, justement en train de lui lancer un regard à la limite de la pitié. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, celui-ci se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Je connais les filles dans ton genre, Bella. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu feras les études dans l'université de ton choix, épouseras un riche, mèneras une vie confortable, loin de la société d'_en bas_. »

Bella sentit sa colère enfler encore plus, si c'était possible. Et pas seulement parce que ce que les propos de ce crétin était globalement véridiques.

« Tu ne me connais pas. Alors ne te permet pas de me juger. Et puis je peux te retourner ta remarque. »

Edward lui offrit un sourire poli autant que moqueur.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu ne survivrais pas deux minutes dans "mon monde" comme tu dis »

« Je pense que si. Vois-tu, on s'habitue assez vite à avoir un majordome et un compte en banque archi-plein »

« Il y a des règles. Des protocoles. Des trucs compliqués »

Elle se sentit ridicule en disant ça. C'était pas avec des arguments comme ça qu'elle allait lui rabattre son clapet.

« C'est sur qu'à côté, les galères d'argent et la discrimination sociale, c'est pas grand-chose. »

_Qu'est ce que je disais. _

Bella fulminait. Son air supérieur, en opposition total avec sa tête d'ange était insupportable. Merde, elle y pouvait rien d'être née riche. Et lui avait qu'à mieux se démerder si il voulait pas être pauvre. Il avait qu'à…faire des études, ou faire de la contrebande. C'est pas compliqué si ? Il continuait de la regarder avec un léger sourire en coin à la fois sexy au possible et absolument détestable.

« Montre moi »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Pour la première fois, Edward perdit un peu son sourire, faisant pousser à la jeune fille un petit cri de victoire intérieure.

_Dans ta gueule, connard. _

« Comment ? »

_Euh…Bonne question. _

« Débrouille toi. Montre moi tes trucs de pauvres là. Ta discrimination et tout. Tu verras que je sais m'adapter »

Il l'a regardait à présent comme si elle était cinglée.

« Tu veux faire un pari c'est ça ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça »

Rectification. Elle _était_ cinglée.

« Quelles sont les règles ? »

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je passe une semaine dans ton monde de pauvres. Si je n'arrive pas à rester, tu gagnes »

« Je gagne quoi ?»

« Ce que tu veux », répondit Bella, agacée. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle perde.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être pensif. Finalement, il déclara :

« Tu me payes 6 mois de loyers. Et je gagne ta fierté en prime », ajouta-t-il, l'air de dire que c'était en soi un prix suffisant.

« Si je gagne, c'est à ton tour d'essayer. De vivre dans l'Upper East Side », précisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_Il verra bien si c'est si facile._

« On commence quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine, ce sont les vacances de Pâques »

Edward hocha la tête, et tendit son portable à Bella pour qu'elle y note son numéro. Il le rangea rapidement alors que les autres revenait, et attrapa son sac et sa veste.

« Ed, tu pars pas déjà ? » Demanda Alice, boudeuse, alors qu'il déposait un billet sur la table pour payer sa consommation.

« Je suis crevée, et je bosse demain. Mais amusez vous bien.

« Je t'accompagne ? » demanda Tanya. 

« Pas la peine. Bella, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer. Passe de bonnes vacances de Pâques » ajouta-t-il sachant qu'elle seule comprendrait le sous-entendu.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? » la pressa Alice, curieuse. 

« Rien de passionnant. Les cours, tout ça » mentit Bella. Elle n'était pas sur de vouloir que cette histoire de pari se répande. Non pas qu'elle ait des doutes sur sa victoire, mais niveau réputation, c'était quand même pas top. La petite brune sembla peu dupe mais haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter.

Bella se laissa faire quand Alice la tira pour la ramener sur la piste, alors que Tanya prenait sa place à table, l'air un peu renfrogné.

Tout en dansant, l'idée qu'elle venait de faire une connerie monstrueuse envahit peu à peu Bella. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que déjà Alice la tirait hors du bar, bien décidée à lui faire découvrir les nuits de Harlem.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

Bon. L'histoire commence vraiment. Une idée de comment Edwardichou compte s'y prendre pour faire craquer Bella (je parle ici en terme de crise de nerf) ? Ah oui, ne croyez pas qu'il va lui mâcher le travail. Elle va en prendre pour son grade la pauvre (mouhahaha, c'est bibou qui va s'amuser). Je précise également que les chapitres suivants seront écrits en alternant POV Edward et POV Bella, je pense que cela pourra être intéressant.  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/critiques/conseils/questions, je n'attends que ça ! :)


	3. Effraie moi

_Troisième chapitre !_

_Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour ce délai plus qu'inacceptable. J'ai été privée d'internet pendant une semaine, d'où le retard... J'essayerai de faire au plus vite pour la suite, mais la reprise des cours me laissera sans doute peu de temps pour écrire. Promis, je ferais de mon mieux (au passage, pour répondre à ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non je n'aurais pas un rythme de publication régulier, ce sera avant tout en fonction du temps que j'arrive à consacrer à l'écriture...)._

_Un grand grand grand merci pour vos mises en alertes et surtout vos reviews, cela fait vraiment un bien fou ! A chaque alerte dans ma boite mail mon coeur fait un petit backflip arrière :')_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_ps : Comme prévu, ce chapitre commence en Bella POV._

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil sonna ce samedi matin, ma première pensée en ouvrant les yeux fut que le soleil était beaucoup trop lumineux. Et le ciel trop bleu. La demi-douzaine de _sex on the beach _avalées hier soir avec Jess et Victoria n'étaient peut-être pas sans rapport avec la soudaine incapacité de mes yeux et de mon cerveau à analyser quelques photons sans souffrir le martyr.

Ma seconde pensée fut que nous étions le 23 avril. Le premier jour des vacances de Pâques, et accessoirement de mon pari avec Cullen. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée au Redlight. Edward m'avait envoyé un texto m'annonçant que « mon épreuve » se déroulerait la première semaine des vacances de Pâques, à condition que je sois libre à ce moment là. J'avais simplement répondu par l'affirmative et depuis plus de réponse.

Je me levais doucement, pour tester mon équilibre, et marchait au passage sur Vic qui dormait à même le sol et émit un grognement digne d'un yéti. Tout en fouillant les placards à la recherche d'une aspirine, je me demandais si Edward allait me contacter, ou si il avait abandonné. D'un côté, cela m'aurait arrangé, d'abord parce que cela m'emmerdait profondément de renoncer à une semaine de vacances, et ensuite parce que je commençais vraiment à douter du bien fondé de cette histoire. Cependant une autre partie de moi mourait d'envie de montrer à ce petit prétentieux ce dont j'étais capable, et j'étais également un peu curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait inventer.

Mon aspirine avalée, j'ouvrais le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter mais la simple odeur de nourriture me donna la nausée. Nous avions décidé la veille au soir avec Jessica et Victoria de fêter les vacances en allant boire un verre dans notre club préféré. Trois étudiants de NYC s'étaient joint à nous et nous avaient offert plusieurs consommations - trop, à en juger par mon état aujourd'hui. Je rigolais toute seule en repensant à leurs expressions lorsque nous leur avions annoncé que nous préférions rentrer seules. L'un des trois, un certain Thomas, ou Timon je ne savais plus trop, avait insisté pour que nous restions, et si je l'avais trouvé sympa au début, il s'était vite révélé très lourd. On avait finit par partir en courant et en riant comme des folles, en semant l'autre crétin beaucoup trop bourré pour nous rattraper. C'était une bonne soirée.

J'hésitais à aller prendre une douche, mais l'idée de voir ma tête dans un miroir m'en ôta l'envie, et je préférais m'affaler devant la télé. Peu à peu le sommeil revint, et cette fois-ci ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla. Je tâtonnais en marmonnant pour trouver le maudit appareil dans la poche de ma veste que j'avais balancé sur le canapé la veille en rentrant. Ayant du mal à émerger, je poussais un soupir en portant le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Allo _»_

_« Bonjour Mme la Duchesse »_

C'était _lui. _Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce ton un peu ironique, assez sexy, et très agaçant.

_« - Je te réveille ?»_

Oui

_«_ Non _»_

_« Dommage »_

Connard

_«_ Tu appelles juste pour m'emmerder ou tu veux quelque chose ? _»_

_« Cela me semble évident. C'est le premier jour de notre pari, t'as déjà oublié ?»_

Et en plus il me prenait pour une idiote. Complétement réveillée, je me remettais en position assise.

_«_ Bien sure que non. Mais je doutais que tu appelles. _»_

_« Tu croyais que j'allais abandonner ? C'est mal me connaitre. »_

_«_ Effectivement, je ne te connais pas. Mais peu importe. Alors, c'est quoi le deal ? _»_

Je l'entendis rire.

_« Deal ? On dirait une affaire de mafieux »_

« Mais monsieur a de l'humour dès le matin. Sérieusement, on se retrouve où ? »

_« Mais mademoiselle s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. On t'as piqué ton sac Chanel ? »_

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de l'insulter mentalement de tous les noms. Après un silence, il finit par reprendre un ton plus sérieux.

_« Je passe te prendre chez toi, ce sera plus simple. Dans deux heures. »_

« Disons quatre, répliquais-je rapidement. »

J'avais tout sauf envie que Jessica et Victoria soient encore là quand ils arriveraient.

_« Comme tu veux. Files moi ton adresse. »_

Je lui dictais rapidement, et il raccrochait après un « _merci_ » bref.

« C'était qui ? »

Je sursautais, et me retournais rapidement. Victoria se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et m'observait d'un air mi-hagard mi-curieux.

« Ma mère » éludais-je, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la conversation. Donner à sa mère l'adresse de son propre appartement, ça avait de quoi paraître bizarre. Pour couper court à toute question, j'ajoutais :

« Ma vieille, tu devrais passer à la salle de bain, t'as vraiment une sale tête »

Je la vis jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir posé sur le buffet, froncer les sourcils, et partir en courant d'un pas paniqué à la salle de bain la plus proche pour effacer à coup de démaquillants les traces d'eye liners étalées sous ses yeux. J'étouffais un petit rire. Pour détourner l'attention de Vic, rien de plus efficace que des remarques sur son apparence. Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers la seconde salle de bain de l'appartement, et filais directement sous la douche sans jeter un regard à la glace, devinant que ma tête ne devait pas valoir beaucoup mieux que celle de Victoria.

Je laissais l'eau chaude me délasser et faire disparaître les tensions dues à ma nuit trop courte. A mesure que mes idées s'éclaircissaient, je songeais à la semaine qui arrivait.

Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme lui pouvait avoir prévu...Des dizaines de scénarios se formèrent dans ma tête, tous plus flippant les uns que les autres. Je réalisais que je n'avais absolument aucune idée du type de situations auxquelles j'allais devoir me confronter.

_« je passe une semaine dans ton monde de pauvre. Si je n'arrive pas à rester, tu gagnes »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de dire ça. Je n'avais pas spécialement bu ce soir là pourtant. Plus je cogitais, et plus je commençais à paniquer. Il n'allait quand même pas me proposer de faire le trottoir, si ?

Comprenant que la douche avait atteint ses limites en matière de détente, je coupais l'eau et enfilais un peignoir. J'allais demander à Tyler de préparer du café et des croissants, avant d'aller réveiller sans ménagement Jessica qui roupillait toujours dans ma chambre.

« Jess, debout ma grosse, faut que je parte dans moins de deux heures alors bouge tes fesses ».

Elle me répondit par un grognement à la limite de l'humain, mais consentit malgré tout à se lever. Je leur avais expliqué la veille que ma mère devait travailler sur un gros projet à Los Angeles et que j'en profitais pour l'accompagner. La seconde partie était tout sauf véridique, mais j'avais tenu à me préparer un échappatoire dans le cas où Edward appellerait – et j'avais visiblement bien fait.

Renée Swan, ma mère, travaillais pour le MoMa (*) de New-york, et passait son temps en déplacement à visiter des collectionneurs de tout le pays, à la recherche de pièces intéressantes. Il lui arrivait également de s'occuper de l'organisation d'expositions temporaires, comme c'était le cas cette semaine. En l'occurrence, elle avait accepté le projet parce que Phil-je-suis-un-joueur-de-base-ball-de-seconde-zone, son nouveau coup de coeur, avait été muté sur L-A. Je n'avais rien contre Phil. Je savais juste que ça ne servait à rien de s'attacher à un énième beau père qui durerai 6 mois au plus. Ma mère était tout sauf persévérante, en particulier dans le choix de ses amants.

« N'empêche, t'as trop de chance. Ca fait des lustres que je suis pas allée à L-A », remarqua Jessica, alors que nous étions assises à table, à petit-déjeuner ce que nos estomacs acceptaient de supporter. « En plus y a pas à dire, c'est là-bas qu'on trouve les plus beaux spécimens du pays », rigola-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire les mieux équipés » renchérit Victoria. « Les mecs les plus endurants que j'ai connu venaient tous de là-bas ». Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire mutin qui me fait rire mais me mit malgré tout un peu mal à l'aise. Vic n'avait jamais été du genre à cacher ses conquêtes, au contraire, mais je devais avouer que ses tendances à toujours verbaliser ses exploits sexuels me gênait parfois un peu.

Elle donnait ses fesses à qui elle voulait – dans son cas, à peu près à tous ceux qui le demandait – mais elle n'était pas obligé de nous en faire profiter à chaque fois, si ? Cela ne semblait pas déranger Jessica, qui lui réclamait des détails à chaque fois.

Elles partirent une demie heure plus tard, en me souhaitant un bon séjour.

« Tu loges au Hilton ? Ramène moi des photos, il paraît qu'ils ont refait la piscine et le spa » me demanda Jess.

« Oui, on verra si j'y pense » répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

Une fois la porte refermée, je poussais un soupir. Ces deux filles étaient sympa, mais ils étaient hors de question qu'elles découvrent où je comptais passer la semaine. Heureusement pour moi, Harlem était le dernier endroit qu'elles fréquenteraient. Même si en général on déconnait pas mal ensemble, je savais qu'on ne seraient jamais proches elles et moi, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Cette histoire de pari était bien la dernière chose que je leur confierait.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de l'entrée. Edward ne devait pas arriver avant trois bonnes heures, ce qui me laissait le temps de reprendre un douche et d'effacer les vestiges de ma soirée de la veille...

EPOV

Je jetais un énième coup d'oeil à l'adresse inscrite sur le post-it, en essayer de me repérer dans ces quartiers qui m'étaient tout sauf familiers. J'arrivais enfin au numéro indiquée, un bâtiment immense dans une rue immaculée, et totalement vide.

_On dirait un musée._

Personne, à l'exception du garçon en uniforme à la porte. J'étouffais un rire. Quel monde de dingue. Ils avaient même des gens payés pour leur _ouvrir_ la porte. Je m'approchais, et adressais à l'homme mon plus beau sourire, qui me répondit par un regard suspicieux. Il consentit finalement à m'ouvrir la porte, ayant du me prendre pour un livreur ou quelque chose du genre. En entrant dans le hall, j'eus le souffle coupé. Bien sur, vu le quartier, je m'attendais à quelque chose de luxueux, mais de là à trouver une fontaine de la taille de ma chambre au milieu du hall d'entrée, il y a avait une petite marge. En attendant l'ascenseur, je repensais au coup de fil du matin.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu dire, j'avais longuement hésité avant de l'appeler. Cette idée de pari semblait à première vue complétement stupide, et j'étais tout sauf sure que cette fille avait parlé sérieusement au redlight deux semaines auparavant.  
Finalement je m'étais décidé. J'avais composé ce numéro qui me nargait depuis plusieurs jour.

« _Allo »_

J'avais deviné au son de sa voix que je l'avais tiré du sommeil.

« Bonjour madame la duchesse »

Face à l'absence de réaction, j'avais ajouté :

« Je te réveille ? »

« _Non_ »

Menteuse.

« Dommage »

_« Tu appelles juste pour m'emmerder ou tu veux quelque chose ? »_

Trop facile. Cette fille démarrait vraiment au quart de tour. C'était à la fois marrant et ridicule. Puis un doute m'avait saisit. Merde, elle n'avait quand même pas oublié ? Je décidais de cacher mon trouble, et avais déclaré, d'une voix que j'espérais assurée :

« Cela me semble évident. C'est le premier jour de notre pari, t'as déjà oublié ? »

_« Bien sure que non. Mais je doutais que tu appelles. »_

J'avais retenu de justesse un soupir de soulagement, associé par ailleurs à un peu d'agacement. Ainsi, elle avait deviné mes hésitations. J'avais gardé malgré tout mon ton assuré. _  
_

« Tu croyais que j'allais abandonner ? C'est mal me connaitre. »

Le reste de la conversation avait été à peu près semblable, une alternance de piques et de réponses brèves. J'avais souris devant son insistance à repousser mon heure d'arrivée ; il aurait été beaucoup plus amusant d'arriver trois heures avant l'heure dite, histoire de la surprendre en compagnie de la personne – parent, petit copain ? - qu'elle tenait visiblement à me cacher – ou bien à qui elle voulait cacher mon existence peut-être. Peu importe. Cela n'aurait cependant pas été la meilleure entrée en jeu, et si ses sentiments à mon égard m'importaient peu, j'aurais besoin pour le bon fonctionnement de notre pari d'un minimum de coopération de sa part.

J'en étais donc là, bloqué entre l'ascenseur et cette fontaine, à me demander si oui ou non j'étais sensé y jeter une pièce. Un « ding » retentit, et les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur une vieille dame portant un manteau en fourrure et entourée d'une bonne demi-douzaine de chihuahuas. Une fois encore, je cachais difficilement un sourire : les gens d'ici cherchaient-ils vraiment à incarner des caricatures vivantes ? Je la saluais poliment – hypocritement ? - tandis qu'elle me retournait un regard courroucé. Evidement.

L'intérieur était couvert de miroirs. Lorsque j'appuyais sur l'étage que Swan m'avait indiqué – le 4ème -, les portes ne se refermèrent pas mais une sonnerie grêle se fit entendre.

« _Oui ? »_

La voix masculine avait retentit dans tout l'ascenseur.

« Euh...Ici Edward Cullen. Je viens pour Isabella Swan ». Ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'adresser, aucun micro n'étant apparent, j'avais parlé la tête en l'air. _T'as l'air ridicule Ed. _ Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le machin ne soit pas truffé de caméras – j'imaginais un gardien se foutant de ma gueule face à ses écrans de surveillance.

Après un silence la voix déclara :

_« Un instant je vous prie »_

Quelques secondes plus tard les portes se refermèrent et je ressentit la secousse caractéristique d'un ascenseur qui démarre. A peine une demi-minute et un nouvelle secousse plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent non pas sur un couloir comme je m'y attendais, mais directement sur un salon. Un salon grand comme mon appartement. Donnant directement sur l'ascenseur. Etouffant un énième soupire face à ce monde trop luxueux pour être sain, j'avançais prudemment d'un pas, pénétrant dans l'appartement.

« Si monsieur veut bien que je le débarrasse de son manteau. »

Je reconnu la voix de l'ascenseur. Un type d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et maigre et portant un uniforme noir me tendait poliment la main.

« Hum...oui merci »

Je lui tendais ma veste en jean qui jurait atrocement avec l'environnement. Il l'a prit, la manipulant avec autant de soin que si il s'agissait d'un veston de chez Armani. Gardant un visage impassible – ce type était l'image même du majordome parfait -, il ajouta « Miss Swan est prévenue de votre arrivée, elle sera là d'ici quelques instants. Je vous pris de bien vouloir prendre vos aises d'ici là ».

N'ayant rien à répondre, je me contentais de hocher la tête, avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé une fois qu'il fut sorti. La pièce était immense, mais lumineuse grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui bordaient deux des quatre murs. Trois grands canapés et une table basse étaient disposés au centre, le tout étant si impeccablement rangé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle d'exposition. Dans un coin était placé un piano – un _Steinway**_, rien que ça. Mon ventre se tordit un peu à l'idée qu'il était sans doute là pour rien d'autre que le décor. Quel gâchis.

« Bonjour »

Swan était rentrée dans la pièce sans que je ne l'entende. Me tournant vers elle, je ne pu cette fois encore que remarquer à quelle point elle était jolie. Une peau pâle presque diaphane, des cheveux souples et brillant, ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, deux grand yeux marrons chocolats qui contrastaient avec sa peau blanche et ses lèvres rosées. Sa silhouette fine mais également pleine de formes était mise en valeur par la robe légèrement cintrée qu'elle portait ce jour là. Tout cela ne faisait que rajouter à l'injustice de tout ça. Ne pouvant se contenter d'être plus socialement aisée que la majorité des gens, il fallait aussi qu'elle soit belle, la rendant encore plus agaçante.

_A tous les coups, elle est aussi première de sa classe, sa famille est adorable, et c'est une virtuose au violon. _

Ma pensée avait été à la fois amère et amusée, devant l'incapacité qu'avait la Chance à se distribuer équitablement. Seuls contrastaient avec cette extérieure perfection son expression où se partageait l'inquiétude et la méfiance, ainsi que les cernes violettes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, me confirmant dans l'idée que mon coup de fil du matin avait du la réveiller. Je me levais pour la saluer.

« Bonjour _Miss Swan_ »

La moquerie de mon ton était tout sauf camouflée, et immédiatement, elle se renfrogna un peu plus.

« La ferme. Je n'y peux rien, je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Tyler à m'appeler par mon prénom »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton agacé, en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé où je me trouvais un instant auparavant, en prenant soin cependant de se placer le plus loin possible de moi. Je me rassis, et un ange passa. Je lui lançais un regard en coin, alors qu'elle évitait visiblement mon regard. Bon. Puisqu'il fallait briser le silence...

« Tu as préparé de quoi te changer pendant un semaine ? »

Elle paru soulagée, soit que notre conversation se dirige directement vers l'objet de ma visite, soit simplement que je brise ce silence devenu gênant. Hochant la tête, elle répondit :

« Mon sac est prêt. »

« Bien. Parlons maintenant des interdits... »

« Pardon ? »

Son regard se fit tout de suite plus interrogateur, et surtout plus méfiant. Je retenais difficilement un sourire. _Tu vas découvrir un nouveau monde, ma jolie..._

« Les _interdits, _répétais-je plus lentement. Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas te rendre la vie trop facile, ça serait de la triche. Il y a des règles. »

Elle paru hésitante un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Vas y »

« Bien. Pas de carte de carte de crédit. Pas de portable. Pas de communication avec tes amis du Beau Monde. Et bien sur, tu obéis à ce que je te dis de faire ».

« Hors de question pour le portable. Je veux pouvoir appeler si j'ai un problème. Et en plus, je suis encore mineure, et ma mère serait capable d'appeler le FBI si elle n'a pas de mes nouvelles quand il lui en prend l'envie. »

« Mineure ? Me moquais-je. N'était-ce pas un verre d'alcool dans ta main l'autre jour ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était décidément aussi caractérielle que jolie. Sans relever ma remarque, elle continua.

« Et pourquoi la carte de crédit ? Vous ne connaissez pas les banques à Harlem ? »

Son ton méprisant m'irrita profondément.

« On connait les banques merci. Mais les comptes en permanence remplis avec plusieurs milliers de dollars, ça c'est plus rare » répliquais-je les dents serrées. Elle avait peut-être l'habitude de tout recevoir sur un plateau, mais elle allait voir que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. « Si tu veux vraiment voir ce que c'est de vivre chez nous, tu vas renoncer à ton petit confort. Ok pour le portable, concédais-je cependant. Mais tu promets de n'accepter que les appels de ta mère »

« De toute façon je ne vois pas à qui j'irais raconter que je vis chez les pauvres » marmonna-t-elle. _Encore ce ton méprisant..._Tout à coup, je doutais de ma propre capacité à la supporter pendant une semaine.

« Bon, alors on est parti », déclarais-je en me levant histoire de couper court à toute nouvelle dispute.

Sans un mot, elle parti dans une autre pièce, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une valise, heureusement d'une taille acceptable. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne transporte sa maison.

Tyler nous attendait près de l'ascenseur, et nous tendit à chacun nos veste – ma vieille veste en jeans élimée et son manteau de lin de créateur.

« Tyler, si maman appelle, dites-lui que je serais chez une amie – Jessica, pendant une semaine. Elle pourra me joindre sur mon portable »

Tyler me jeta un regard, avant de déclarer poliment :

« Si mademoiselle permet, peut-être pourrait-elle me confier l'adresse de mademoiselle...Jessica, dans le cas où le besoin de la trouver se présentait ».

Bella hésita un instant.

« Je vous appelle ce soir pour vous donner son numéro et son adresse, je ne les ai plus en mémoire »

Son excuse puait le mensonge à dix kilomètres, mais le majordome sembla s'en contenter puisqu'il se décala d'un pas pour nous laisser passer, en nous saluant d'un hochement du buste. Quel mec bizarre.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, un nouveau silence s'installa, et je fus de nouveau le premier à le briser.

« Il ne va rien dire à tes parents, ton majordome ? Du genre que tu t'es enfuis avec un mec ? »

L'image de Bella s'enfuyant de manière bohème avec un amant – en l'occurrence incarné par moi – me traversa l'esprit, et j'eus du mal à ne pas rire, tant cela semblait incompatible avec la réalité.

« Ma mère est deux semaine en déplacement à L.A, et je doute qu'elle appelle. Et même si elle le faisait, y a pas de raison qu'elle demande où je suis »

Je lui jetais un regard, surpris par le ton froid qu'elle avait employé. _Peut-être que niveau famille parfaite, on repassera finalement. _Surprenant mon regard, elle dut se dire qu'elle avait un peu trop parlé, puisqu'elle ajouta :

« De toute façon, j'enverrai l'adresse de mon logement à Tyler ce soir, et il n'aura pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je dors où au fait ? »

« Tu verras. Notre pari ne commence de toute façon officiellement que dans...trois heures », déclarais-je en regardant ma montre.

« Oh je vois, monsieur est à cheval sur les règles »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ». _Et à quel point tu vas en baver._

Une fois dans la rue, elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, et un peu hautain.

« Monsieur Mystère daignera-t-il me dire par quel moyen de transport nous nous rendons chez lui, ou compte-t-il me bailloner à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette. J'ai entendu dire que cela se faisait par chez vous. »

« Miss Swan aura besoin de réviser ses clichés. C'est à Brooklin que l'on kidnappe les jeunes filles, à Harlem on se contente de les violer ».

J'avais répondu d'un ton parfaitement sérieux, et bien qu'elle leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel je vis bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. A croire qu'elle nous considérait vraiment comme un quartier de junkies et d'assassins. Après un instant de réflexion, je réalisais que c'était sans doute effectivement ce qu'elle croyait, n'y ayant sans quasiment jamais mis les pieds.

« Par ailleurs, que mademoiselle sache que nous nous y rendront en métro. T'as déjà pris le métro, ajoutais-je un brin ironique ».

« Evidement ». Sa rapidité à répondre et son ton légèrement outré me firent quelque peu douter de sa sincérité, mais elle garda un visage impassible pendant tout le reste du voyage, non sans jeter un regard un peu dégouté au clochard qui faisait la manche à l'entrée de la station de la XXXème rue. Je me demandais intérieurement si à force de la cotoyer pendant une semaine, elle finirait par s'habituer à la mendicité, mais j'en doutais. Je glissais en passant deux billets de 1 dollars au vieux SDF qui me remercia en hochant la tête. Swan me jeta un regard surpris. _Eh ouai ma belle, un peu d'altruisme ne te tuera pas._

Elle me suivi sur l'avenue en trainant derrière elle sa valise. J'hésitais un instant à lui prendre, mais renonçais en me disant l'absence de porteurs seraient un bon début pour lui faire les pieds.

« Si tu n'as pas d'argent, pourquoi en as-tu donné au mec de tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce qu'on trouve toujours plus pauvre que soi, Swan. Le concept de charité et de don, ça t'es totalement étranger ? »

J'avais voulu rester impassible, mais mon ton était plus sec que prévu. A quelle point pouvait-elle être aveugle au monde qui l'entoure si même l'idée de mendicité lui était étrangère ?

« Je connais, merci. Grogna-t-elle en réponse. Je me tape des galas de charité depuis que j'ai 4 ans. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des associations, des trucs comme ça pour s'occuper d'eux non ? Si t'as pas d'argent, laisse ceux qui en ont s'en charger. Ma mère donne tous les ans des milliers de dollars à des oeuvres caritatives et des trucs du genre »

« Faut croire que ça suffit pas. Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi le nombre de sans-abris continue d'augmenter au lieu de diminuer. Vous êtes sur d'envoyer le chèque à la bonne adresse ? Et même si les gens ne crèvent plus de fin grâce aux soupes populaires et autre _oeuvres caritatives _comme tu dis, c'est pas pour ça qu'il trouveront un emploi et un appartement »

Cette fois-ci elle resta silencieuse. Qu'elle réfléchisse un peu à ça, ça lui fera du bien.

Une dizaine de minutes et quelques ruelles plus tard, nous arrivions face à l'immeuble que je cherchais.

« Dernier étage sans ascenseur » précisais-je en poussant la porte du hall. Je la vis faire un peu la grimace, mais elle garda néanmoins ses commentaires pour elle. Elle était un peu hors d'haleine en arrivant en haut mais tentait de le camoufler, m'arrachant un sourire. Cette fille avait une idée de la fierté sur-développée.

La chambre était petite mais avait l'avantage d'être relativement lumineuse. Un lit simple, une armoire, un cuisinette et un petit bureau constituait le mobilier.

« La salle de bain est sur le pallier . Tu la partages avec tes voisins, une petite famille avec 4 enfants. Mais t'inquiète pas, ils sont très sympa »

Elle avait pâli un peu à la vue de la chambre, et était devenue franchement blanche en entendant ma précision. Jamais elle ne tiendrait une semaine. _Les trois mois de loyers à tes frais ne sont pas loin ma belle._

Elle se força visiblement à reprendre une contenance.

« C'est le tien ? »

Elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler le malaise dans sa voix. Si rien que l'idée de vivre ici une semaine la dérangeait, qu'allait-elle dire de la suite...

« Celui d'un ami. Il est parti 3 mois en Amérique Central pour retrouver sa famille. Il m'a demandé de le louer quand je pouvais pour rentabiliser un peu son absence. Il est sympa, il te le loue pour 200 dollars la semaine. C'est bien en dessous des prix du marché »

Là elle tiqua.

« Je te demande pardon ? Il _me_ le loue ? Et avec quel argent je te prie ? Tu m'as interdit de prendre mes cartes de crédit. Et je n'ai aucun liquide sur moi »

Sa voix s'était faite acerbe. Et un petit peu inquiète. Peut-être commençait-elle à comprendre.

« C'est pas un problème. Je t'ai trouvé un petit boulot. Estime toi heureuse, c'est rare dans les temps qui courent. On embauche assez peu, et surtout pour une semaine. Mais je leur ai assuré que tu étais une fille sérieuse, très travailleuse et ne crachant pas sur les heures sup' non payées. J'ai eu raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'était agrandit au fur et à mesure de ma tirade. Et maintenant, coup de grâce.

« Tu commences demain à 8h »

_Oui, la victoire est définitivement à moi._

_

* * *

_

_Promis, la suite arrive dès que possible !  
_


	4. Guide moi

Pardon, pardon. Plus d'un mois pour udpater, c'est impardonnable ! Je peux en partie me cacher devant mes révisions-examens-blabla, mais ça n'excuse pas tout..

Voilà donc le chapitre 4.

En dehors de l'habituel _disclaimer (Edward, Bella, Alice and co sont à Stephanie Meyer)_,je ne m'étalerai pas ici, et vous retrouve à la fin, si l'envie vous en dit.

edit : et voilà que je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Un merci géant pour reviews et vos mises en alertes et en favoris :')

* * *

« _Tu commences demain à 8h_ »

Et voilà. Qu'étais-je censée répondre à ça ? Edward était parti depuis plus d'une demi heure, après m'avoir rappelée à quel point j'avais de la chance qu'il m'ait trouvé quelque chose, qu'ici les gens mettaient habituellement du temps à trouver un job, que même si j'étais mal payée je n'avais qu'à compter sur les pourboires des clients.  
Parce que cet enfoiré m'avait trouvé un boulot de serveuse. Moi qui n'avais jamais préparé de café de ma vie. Allongée sur le lit, je commençais sérieusement à envisager d'abandonner. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire après tout. Lui payer 6 mois de loyer, c'était supportable. Je doutais même que cela soit plus que la moitié de mon argent de poche.

_« Et je gagne ta fierté en prime » _avait-il dit. Ugh. C'était là que ça bloquait. Cullen était déjà suffisamment arrogant, sans avoir besoin de me voir m'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Me forçant à respirer lentement, je tentais de ma calmer.

_Courage ma grande, ça doit pas être compliquée._

Jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre, je réalisais qu'il était 15 heure passée. J'hésitais entre sortir faire un tour et rester ici, mais un coup d'oeil à la chambre me motiva directement à quitter ce qui ressemblait pour moi à un taudis. Les murs étaient d'un gris sale, et je n'avais même pas eu le courage de jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle de bain _commune._ Le coin cuisine mesurait moins d'un mètre de large, et comprenait un minuscule évier et une petite plaque à gaz. C'est alors que je réalisais que je n'avais rien à manger, ni rien pour acheter ne serait ce qu'une pomme.

_Connard de Cullen._

A tous les coups, il espérait me faire craquer en m'affamant. Je sentais déjà mon petit déjeuner léger s'éloigner pas à pas. A tout hasard, j'ouvrais quand même le minuscule frigo intercalé entre le bureau et le mur, sans grand espoir cependant. Je ne savais pas depuis quand son pote était parti, mais je doutais qu'il ait laissé un frigo rempli de denrées périssables.

Ce que je trouvais me pris donc au dépourvu. Une petite bouteille de lait, deux tomates, un paquet de jambon et un paquet de pain étaient alignés sur un des étages, accompagnés d'une note.

_Pour que tu ne meurs pas de faim _

_durant ton premier soir parmi nous, _

_pour la suite tu devras te débrouiller seule.  
E.C_

A l'arrière se trouvait un petit plan, indiquant un point de rendez-vous, sans doute le bar où j'étais censée...travailler.

J'avais visiblement été un peu rapide en terme d'injures. Ce type avait beau être insupportablement sûr de lui, il avait quand même un fond de gentillesse. J'hésitais un instant à lui envoyer un message pour le remercier. _Ou alors il veut simplement retarder l'échéance, pour mieux se foutre de ma gueule. _Au choix. Dans le doute, je laissais tomber l'idée du texto.

Puisque la question du repas était réglée, au moins pour un soir, je me décidais à sortir, en réalisant au passage que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre ma bombe lacrymogène. Je frissonnais. _En plein jour, dans des rues passantes, ça devrait aller non ? _Un peu tremblante, je glissais mes clefs et mon portable dans mes poches, et renonçais à prendre un sac de peur de tenter les voleurs. Je réalisais avec effroi que je ne pourrais même pas proposer d'argent en échange de ma vie en cas d'agression.

Ma rancune pour Cullen augmenta encore si c'était possible. Fallait vraiment qu'il soit sans coeur pour me laisser ainsi sans défense. Toutes les histoires horribles qui circulaient au lycée à propos de Brooklin, de Harlem, et du Bronx me revinrent en mémoire. J'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'elles soient exagérées. Je fermais précautionneusement ma porte à clef et commençais à descendre les escaliers, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir faire ça deux fois par jour.

Tout à coup mon portable mon portable se mit à sonner. Je le sortais avec un soupir, m'apprêtant à refuser l'appel puisque _monsieur Cullen _en avait décidé ainsi. Voyant le nom qui s'affichait, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Alice. J'étais sensée faire quoi dans ce cas ?

Je renonçais à répondre – Edward aurait été capable de me disqualifier d'office pour non-respect des règles – mais écoutais néanmoins son message vocal.

_« Coucou Bella, c'est Alice. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être se voir ce soir, puisque tu es en vacances, je crois. Ca serait vraiment méga-génial, alors rappelle moi, j'ai trop de choses à te raconter. Bisous »_

Le tout débité d'une voix surexcitée et à la vitesse de la lumière. Je me demandais en me souriant à moi-même si il arrivait à Alice d'être fatiguée.

Selon Edward, je n'étais pas supposée avoir de contacts avec « _mes amis du beau monde_ » comme il l'avait dit. Mais par définition, cela n'excluait pas Alice...Je mourrais d'envie de la rappeler, d'abord parce que je savais que cela agacerait Cullen de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, et ensuite – et c'était là la raison principale, réalisais-je un peu surprise, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de voir Alice. Elle me manquait vraiment, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être.

Avec un soupir, je me décidais à composer le numéro fatidique.

* * *

J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi, avec pour dernière image le visage de Swan encore sous le choc. Je me retint durant chacune des 73 marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussé. Une fois dehors, je ne tint plus et explosais de rire, en m'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'expression de Bella lorsque je lui avais expliqué comment elle occuperait sa semaine valait tous les trésors du monde.

Mes côtes me faisaient mal, mais impossible de m'arrêter. Un passant me regarda d'un air surpris, et fit un écart d'un bon mètre sur le trottoir pour m'éviter, devant me prendre pour un fou.  
Peu à peu je repris mon souffle, me forçant à me calmer. J'imaginais Swan là-haut en train de chercher un moyen d'échapper à ça. Cependant je me doutais qu'incapable de renoncer à sa fierté, elle n'abandonnerait pas. _Du moins pas tout de suite._

Swan n'avait jamais travaillé. Ce qui pour une lycéenne, était plutôt commun. Mais surtout, elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de _devoir _travailler, encore moins pour un job aussi dégradant à ses yeux que serveuse. Pendant un instant, je me demandais si elle en serait capable. Servir les autres, être aimables sur commande, rester après la fermeture pour nettoyer...J'avais donné ma parole au patron, et j'espérais qu'elle ne craque pas trop vite, ou je risquais de sérieusement me faire engueler. Mais qu'importe allait forcément craquer à un moment ou l'autre, et je me fichais du délais.

Mon appartement était proche (mais ça, elle ne le savait pas), et j'étais chez moi en moins de 5 minutes. Je me préparais un sandwich en arrivant avec les pauvres restes de mon frigo, en me faisant la remarque que si je n'avais pas encore eu d'appel de sa part c'est qu'elle avait du trouver mon petit présent. Mais à peine 20 minutes plus tard, mon portable se mit à sonner. Retenant un soupir, je décrochais.

« Swan. Déjà perdue ? »

Celle-ci ignora ma remarque.

_« J'ai reçu un message d'Alice. »_

Ah oui. J'avais zappé cet élément.

«_ Elle me propose qu'on se voit. _» continua-t-elle.

« On a passé un contrat je crois. Pas de contacts... »

_« ...avec mes amis de l'Upper East Side, _termina-t-elle_. Sauf que Alice ne fait pas exactement partie de ce quartier là tu ne crois pas ? Et en plus, j'ai toutes les chances de la croiser en trainant par ici, alors à quoi bon ignorer son appel. »_

Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tord. D'autant que Alice vivait relativement près du café où Bella allait travailler.

« D'accord, approuvais-je. Mais tu ne lui dis pas pour le pari. Elle serait capable de t'aider. »

_« Et je lui justifie comment ma présence ? Salut, Alice je me suis reconvertit dans la pauvreté, c'est ça ton idée ? »_ Demanda-t-elle sans cacher son ironie

« Dis lui que c'est pour les inscriptions à l'université. Que les bonnes fac aiment les étudiants avec une expérience professionnelle et que tu espères augmenter tes chances d'aller à Harvard »

_« C'est ridicule, _marmona-t-elle._ Et pour précision, je ne veux pas aller à Harvard, moi je veux Columbia »_

« Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, bye »

Et je raccrochais sans plus attendre. Etait-elle vraiment obligée de me rappeler que mademoiselle pourra, on le sait, aller dans l'université qu'elle désire, le porte-feuille de Maman aidant ? Cette fille avait tellement peu conscience de sa chance que c'en était écoeurant.

Presque immédiatement, mon portable se remit à sonner. Je m'apprêtais à renvoyer l'appel en pensant que c'était Swan qui rappelait, mais un nouveau nom s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Tanya »

«_ Hey, Ed. On sort avec les autres ce soir, tu veux venir ?_ »

« Ouai bonne idée, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées »

« _Un problème ?_ »

« Rien d'important » la rassurais-je.

« _Si tu le dis. On retrouve les autres au Redlight à 20h. Et sinon, je me disais qu'on pouvait aller manger une pizza avant. Si ça te dit_ »

La fin de sa phrase était mal assurée, du moins me semblait-il. J'hésitais un instant. Depuis quelque temps, Tanya tenait de plus en plus à ce qu'on sorte en duo. Jusque là, ça ne me dérangeais pas, on avait toujours été très proche tous les deux. Mais quelques jours auparavant, Alice m'avait prise à part en m'annonçant qu'elle était certaine que Tanya était...intéressée par moi. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas cru – Tanya et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance. Mais je devais avouer que Alice se trompait rarement sur ces choses là.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que j'y réfléchissais, sans trouver de réponse. Et si Alice avait raison, je n'avais aucune idée claire de mes propres sentiments. Sortir avec une amie pouvait être une grosse connerie, tout comme cela pouvait être la base d'une super relation.

« _Edward ? T'es toujours là ?_ »

« Ouai, excuse moi. T'as raison, ça pourrait être sympa. Je te prends à 19h ? »

« _Super ! A ce soir, je t'embrasse_ »

J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Depuis quand _m'embrassait-elle_ ? Haussant les épaules, je me fit la remarque que ce pourrait-être l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair, pour elle – comme pour moi.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à éplucher les journaux que j'avais acheté le matin même. J'avais récemment perdu un de mes deux boulots, mon employeur m'ayant signifié « qu'avec la crise, on ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des dépenses larges, en particulier pour une entreprise aussi modeste que la notre ». Je ne savais pas qui était ce « on », mais en tout cas pour ce qui était de « notre modeste entreprise », je ne pouvais plus en faire parti.

Je ne regrettais pas spécialement ce job – transporter des cartons d'un camion à l'autre, on avait vu plus passionnant, mais ça avait fait un sacré trou dans mon budget, et l'emploi à mi-temps de vendeur dans un magasin de bricolage n'était pas suffisant pour couvrir mes dépenses. Quant au café où Bella allait travailler, les horaires étaient incompatibles avec mon premier boulot.

Après 3h de lecture, je retenais une dizaine d'emplois auxquels j'allais pouvoir postuler. La plupart ne dépassaient pas les 5 dollars de l'heure, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Je réalisais en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon réveil qu'il était 18h30 passé, et que j'avais intérêt à accélérer le mouvement si je ne voulais pas faire attendre Tanya. Je pris une douche rapide et sorti de chez moi d'un pas vif. Il était 19h pile quand j'arrivais chez Tanya – je veillais toujours à être le plus ponctuel possible.

Je sortis mon portable pour biper Tanya. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer un peu, comme si j'appréhendais de la voir. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. _Tu l'as connais depuis que t'as 8 ans _me marmonnais-je à moi même. Pestant intérieurement contre Alice et ses idées bizarres, je composais son numéro.

« Tanya ? Je suis en bas de chez toi »

_« J'arrive tout de suite »_

Quelques instants plus tard elle passaient la porte de son immeuble, elle aussi impeccablement ponctuelle. Une des nombreuses choses que nous avions en commun.

« Jolie robe » remarquais-je au passais-je. Elle me fit un sourire, et piqua une bise sur ma joue.

« Chez Alessandro ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à notre pizzeria préférée

« Je te suis »

Assis sur les chaises bancales au milieu d'un décors en formica, dévorant des grosses parts d'une pizza peperroni maxi size, mon inquiétude disparu rapidement alors que je discutais avec Tanya. Cette fille était vraiment épatante. En plus d'être franchement jolie, elle avait de l'humour et savait en jouer avec finesse. C'était une fille décidée, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne lésinait pas sur le travail pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Elle était posée, le genre de fille à peser ses décisions. Sur ces derniers points, nous étions extrêmement semblable - Emmet se plaisait à nous comparer à un vieux couple nous pouvant pas faire autrement que d'être d'accord sur tout. Peu à peu, l'idée fit son chemin. Si vraiment Tanya ressentait quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi ne pas essayer. Nous nous entendions à merveille, nous nous connaissions parfaitement bien, nous étions proche de caractère.

_Ce qui est peut-être le problème._

J'adorais Tanya, mais sortir avec son reflet risquait de devenir vite insupportablement chiant. Mes dernières copines avait toutes ce petit truc qui les rendaient différentes, ce détail de leur caractère qui me surprenait et m'attirait en même temps. Tanya et Edward, Edward et Tanya. La nature nous avait fait l'un pour l'autre, et c'était justement ce qui clochait.

« Edward ? Ed tu m'écoutes ? »

« Désolé j'étais ailleurs. »

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées, que je savais être vraies, mais qui n'avait pas besoin de gâcher ma soirée.

_A moins que ce qu'Alice a dit soit fondé._

« Tu disais ? »

« Qu'il y ce concert de blues demain soir à côté de chez moi. On pourrait peut-être y aller. »

Mal à l'aise, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en tentant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, et surtout en essayant de voir ça autrement que comme une proposition de rencard.

_Va au diable Alice, toi et tes idées bizarres. _

Auparavant, sortir avec Tanya ne m'avait jamais posé problème. Mais il me semblait malgré tout que ces dernier temps, ses invitations se multipliaient, et qu'elle saisissait toutes les occasions possibles pour être seule avec moi.

« C'est un peu galère. Je suis vraiment serré niveau budget. »

« Aucun problème, je te paye ta place. »

« Y a pas de raison. Et puis je me lève super tôt après-demain, j'ai un entretien. »

« Tu es sure ? Ca se terminera pas tard. Au pire on partira avant la fin. »

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'insister comme ça. Je hochais la tête négativement, et lui proposer d'y aller, en tentant d'ignorer son expression déçue.

« On va finir par être en retard, marmonnais-je en me levant. »

J'avais presque l'impression de fuir. Une fois dehors, je pris un grande inspiration. Sérieusement, cette histoire n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au _Redlight. _Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence, Tanya plongée dans ses pensées, et moi dans les miennes.

« Edward ! Tu daignes enfin bouger ton cul pour faire un coucou à tes potes ? »

Emmet, évidemment. J'allais répondre de manière cinglante, mais Jasper, assis juste à côté, le fit avant moi.

« Laisse le tranquille Em. On roule pas tous sur l'or comme toi. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour obtenir autant de primes en si peu de temps ? »

« Simplement parce que je fais bien mon boulot, monsieur-je-suis-jaloux. »

« Ou parce que tu fais du gringue à ta patronne, déclara une voix derrière moi. »

Evidemment, elle était là. J'avais presque fini par oublier son coup de fil, et sa demande pour contacter Alice. Cette dernière était aux côtés de Swan, et portait son éternel sourire rayonnant.

« Regardez qui je vous ramène ? » Hurla-t-elle en sautillant sur place, comme si elle venait de nous annoncer qu'on fêterait trois fois Noël cette année.

« Bella ! Quel bon vent t'amène, mis à part celui de venir tenir des propos parfaitement déplacé à mon égard, et par ailleurs non fondés ? »

« La ferme Emmet. On sait tous que le vieux McGueel craque pour toi, je l'ai raconté à Bella y a même pas cinq minutes. Et pour info, Bella va passer une semaine à Harlem pour travailler, à titre d'expérience professionnelle en milieu social défavorisé, et ainsi améliorer son dossier scolaire et ses chances d'entrer dans une bonne université. »

Alice avait raconté comme à son habitude tout ça d'un ton rapide et son reprendre son souffle. Se tournant vers sa voisine, elle lui demanda :

« Tu bois quelque chose Bella ? »

« Pas tout de suite, peut-être un peu plus tard », répondit la concernée avec un sourire.

_Et tu comptes payer comment ?_ Je gardais évidemment cette remarque pour moi.

« Alors Bella, on t'a tellement plue la dernière fois, tu ne peux plus te passer de nous ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça Emmet. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai passé mes nuits à fantasmer en pensant au moment où j'allais enfin te revoir. Et maintenant que c'est chose faite, je ne sais plus si je dois m'évanouir ou te faire remarquer que tu as la braguette ouverte » répondit-elle sur un ton ironique, faisant éclater de rire toute la table tandis qu'Emmet marmonnait en refermant rapidement son zip.

Tout le monde semblait content de la voir, même Irina qui n'était pourtant pas connue pour sa chaleur naturelle, et avait malgré tout daigné lui adressé un sourire. Seule Tanya, assise à mes côtés, ne semblait pas enchantée et se contentait de l'observait un peu froidement. Il faudra que je lui demande un jour comme elle faisait pour toujours être aussi connectée à mon humeur... Une conversation animée s'engagea, centrée autours de l'intruse. Chacun voulait tout savoir d'elle, de sa vie, ce qu'elle faisait ici...J'écoutais attentivement, plaçait une remarque de temps à autre, à laquelle elle répondait systématiquement de manière naturelle, un peu distante mais sans que cela paraisse suspect. Je remarquais que malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus jeune que nous, elle ne faisait absolument pas tache. A croire qu'une vie de reine l'avait paradoxalement rendu plus adulte.

Au milieu de la soirée, Alice déclara qu'il était temps d'aller danser, avec un air faisant comprendre à chacun que notre capacité de choix en la matière était limitée, et qu'on avait intérêt à obéir si on ne voulait pas être profondément emmerdé.

Seulement voilà, j'avais l'esprit troublé, trop de choses se baladait dans ma tête ce soir là, et je retournais vite m'asseoir, incapable de m'amuser. Je retournais à la table, où quelqu'un - et pas n'importe qui - était déjà assis.

Une fois assis, je gardais le silence un moment. Silence qu'elle finit par briser.

« Il n'y aurait pas moyen que tu ailles t'asseoir autre part ? »

Je lui lançais un regard noir, sentant un certain agacement monter en moi. _Quelle peste._

« Si ma présence t'incommode autant, fallait pas venir ce soir. Et fallait pas accepter le pari »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ta présence, rétorqua-t-elle avec un ton et un roulement des yeux qui démentait ses propos. C'est juste que j'attends ma consommation, et que je suis pas sûre que tu l'aides à arriver »

Je haussais involontairement les sourcils, et tournant la tête vers elle. Quel était le rapport ? Je m'apprêtais à lui demander, quand la réponse vint d'elle même. Un serveur vint vers nous et déposa un verre devant Swan et précisant que c'était offert par le jeune homme au pull vert assis au bar. Elle hocha la tête et fit un quart de tour vers le bar, vers lequel elle leva son verre en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres pour adresser un remerciement. Un mec était effectivement assis là, la regardant en souriant, et nous fit un clin d'oeil.

Bella se retourna vers moi, et sans que j'ai besoin de poser de question, précisa :

« Ca faisait un moment qu'il me regardait. Apparemment le fait que tu sois là n'a pas l'air de gêner » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur - pour lui ou pour moi, je ne savais pas.

« Tu comptes aller lui parler ? »

J'avais posé la question sans trop réfléchir, sans être même sûr que la réponse m'intéresse. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Pas avant le 2ème verre ».

« Exigeante »

« Il faut bien. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux pouvoir consommer ce soir. J'aurais jamais cru être dans une situation comme ça un jour » finit-elle en marmonnant, sans doute plus pour elle que pour moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Et de nouveau, ce fut elle qui prit la parole :

« Alice craque pour Jasper, pas vrai ? »

Là, je dus avouer qu'elle me prit de court.

« T'as été rapide à t'en rendre compte. En même temps, c'était pas tellement difficile à remarquer ».

Bon, là j'exagérais peut-être un peu. En fait, je pense que personne d'autre que moi - et peut-être Tanya - ne l'avait compris. Mais voilà, je connaissais Alice depuis la maternelle, elle était comme ma petite soeur. J'avais réalisé il y a tout juste 3 mois que Alice semblait de plus en plus intéressée par Jasper, que nous avions rencontré au lycée. Elle avait depuis passé son temps à le harceler, le coller, à faire ce que finalement elle faisait à peu près avec tout le monde. Sauf qu'avec lui, c'était...différent. Je n'arrivais pas trop à dire pourquoi ou comment, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui me laissait penser que...Bref. Bella avait sans doute deviné juste. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné par sa rapidité à cerner les gens.

« Et Jasper ? »

« Aucune idée »

Et c'était vrai. Il y avait eu des sourires, des regards, qui m'avait conduit à penser que peut-être, lui avait de son côté des sentiments pour Alice. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si mon impression était fondée, ou si c'était juste mon imagination.

« Il est courant au moins ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Jasper est incroyablement fin pour ce qui concerne la psychologie d'autrui, sauf quand sa se rapporte à lui. Je crois que Alice pourrait lui envoyer un fax avec écrit en lettres capitales « **SORS AVEC MOI** », il serait toujours incapable de tilter »

Swan hocha la tête, et me fit remarquer que c'était peut-être justement le signe qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Effectivement, l'idée m'avait également traversé l'esprit. J'allais répondre, quand Tanya se glissa à côté de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon joue et demanda d'un ton badin :

« je peux me joindre à la conversation ? »

* * *

Il allait répondre, quand Miss Blonde-hautaine vint s'installer près de Cullen, sans oublier de poser ostensiblement sa main sur son avant bras, et lui déposer une bise. Seigneur, on aurait dit un chien qui marquait son périmètre. J'avais un doute quant à leur relation, mais visiblement, c'était clair qu'il sortait ensemble. La seule chose qui me surprit fut l'attitude un peu tendue d'Edward après ça. Visiblement, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif dans ses relations amoureuses.

Tanya me questionna sur mes études, les matières que j'avais choisit au lycée, et celle que j'avais l'intention d'étudier. Si extérieurement elle avait l'air amicale et intéressée, ses yeux restaient visiblement froids, et j'étais quasiment sure qu'elle ne retiendrait pas la moitié de ce que je lui disais. Plus la conversation avançait, et plus j'eus l'impression que la raison principale de sa présence était de ne pas me laisser seule avec son copain. Impression confirmée par sa main resté fixée au bras de Cullen, et par les petits sourires qu'elle lui adressait, et auxquels il répondait mollement, l'air cependant ailleurs.

_Si tu crois que je vais lui sauter dessus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as tord, Blondie. _

« Et donc, après le lycée, tu comptes aller où ? »

« Columbia. Leur section de littérature romantique anglaise est une des meilleures apparemment »

Tanya eut un petit rire, sans que je trouve rien de drôle dans ma réponse. Edward par contre, tourna furtivement la tête vers moi, l'air légèrement étonné. C'était mon goût pour la littérature qui le surprenait ?

« Et ensuite, tu comptes travailler ? Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, pas vrai ? »

Je serrais un peu les dents. Les sous-entendus de Blondie commençait sérieusement à m'échauder.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aviserai »

Bon, c'était une manière d'éluder la question, mais par ailleurs c'était vrai que je n'avais à cet instant aucune idée claire. Effectivement, je n'aurai sans doute pas _besoin _de travailler. Un mariage ou tout simplement quelques actions bien placées en bourse suffiraient. Mais je ne me voyais pas non plus finir comme certaines de ses amies de ma mère, qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée, mise à part aller à l'Eglise, visiter un ou deux centres de charité par semaine, et prendre le thé en potinant sur les moeurs de l'Upper East Side. Clairement, non merci.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre, et vis qu'il était déjà près de 22h.

_« Tu commence demain à 8h »_

Mouai. Peut-être valait-il mieux se rentrer doucement. Et c'est à cet instant que je réalisais...Que je n'avais aucune idée de comment retourner à l'appartement. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Alice dans l'après-midi à une station de métro sur laquelle j'étais tombée par hasard, au court de mes pérégrinations et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à me balader avec elle. Involontairement, je me mordais les lèvres, et tripotais une mèche de mes cheveux, un geste que je n'arrivais pas à éviter lorsque quelque chose m'angoissait. J'envisageais un moment de demander mon chemin aux autres, mais je réalisais que je n'avais pas retenu l'adresse en partant. Amener la stupidité à un tel niveau était réellement un exploit en soi. Me restait à demander à Edward. Ce qui était hors de question.

Peu à peu, les autres revinrent s'assoir, et la plupart travaillant le lendemain, il fut décidé à l'unanimité de rentrer chez soi. En même temps que les autres, je récupérais mon sac et mon manteau, et me dirigeais lentement vers la sortie. Chacun s'en alla après avoir souhaité bonne soirée aux autres, et je restais devant les Red Light, officiellement pour discuter discuter avec Alice, officieusement pour paniquer intérieurement à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans un quartier rempli jusqu'au caniveau de prostitués-clochards-dealers-assasin-professionnels. Alors que Alice s'excitait à l'idée que l'on puisse se voir toute la semaine, Tanya et Edward s'avancèrent vers nous. Blondie m'adressa un sourire que je trouvais décidément glacial.

« Alice, Edward et moi allons y aller. Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera une fois ou l'autre »

Ou en langage féminin comment sous-entendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à être là trop souvent. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Cullen, nous adressa un petit signe de main et commença à l'éloigner, sans oublier de se coller à lui. Ce dernier nous adressa un petit signe de main, et la suivi sans commenter. J'étouffais un petit rire.

« Pas difficile de voir qui mène le couple » murmurais-je à Lily avec un sourire.

Celle-ci me regarda un instant, l'air surprise, avant que son visage s'éclaire d'un air de compréhension.

« Oh mais non, Tanya et Edward ne sont... »

Sa phrase fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable, qui la fut sursauter et ouvrir précipitamment son sac à main.

« Un problème ? » m'étonnais-je. Sa hâte était surprenante, et son air stressé encore plus. Elle me répondit par un murmure, concentrée dans la tâche difficile de retrouver son portable perdu au milieu de son sac - chose difficile dont toute femme a déjà fait l'expérience.

« Non non...C'est juste..Enfin c'est la sonnerie que j'ai attribué à.. »

Une fois encore, sa phrase s'interrompit alors qu'elle trouvait enfin son trésor, et décrochais avec précipitation.

« Allo Jazz ? »

_Oh. Voilà qui explique. _Je cachais difficilement un sourire, devant son expression illuminée et son ton particulièrement enjouée - même pour Alice. Ses joues étaient devenues de plus en plus roses au fil de la conversation, et sa voix un peu plus aigue. En un mot, adorable.

« Oui ? … Oh je vois … Non, je comprend. … Bien sure. On s'y retrouve dans 15 minutes, ça te va ?... Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Aucun problème. A tout à l'heure »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, elle prit une grande inspiration, et rangea son portable avec un calme et une lenteur inhabituelle pour son caractère. Semblant se rappeler de ma présence, et remarquant mon regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur, elle rougit un peu plus.

« C'était Jasper, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Il a oublié ses clefs à l'intérieur de son appartement et son colocataire est absent. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais l'héberger »

« C'est sympa qu'il pense à toi en premier. Remarquais-je l'air de rien. Vous devez être assez proche »

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour contester mes propos.

« C'est moi qui ai le canapé le plus confortable, c'est tout »

Tsss. Je me demandais intérieurement si elle croyait à ce qu'elle disait. Et j'étais quasiment sure que oui. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête de lui souffler quelques remarques sur sa relation avec Jasper si celle-ci ne faisait pas mine de décoller.

« oh, mais Bella... Alice me regardait d'un air embêtée. Ca ne te dérange pas de rentrer seule ? Je voulais te raccompagner »

J'essayais de sourire, et hochait la tête en lui affirmant que je pouvais absolument rentrer seule, qu'elle ne devait pas faire attendre Jasper, que j'étais une grande fille et blablabla. Elle finit par sembler convaincue, puisqu'elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, et s'en alla d'un pas sautillant en m'affirmant qu'elle m'appellerai le lendemain pour que l'on se revoit. Je lui fis un signe de main, et elle disparu au coin de la rue.

_Stupide, stupide, STUPIDE BELLA_

C'était bien beau l'altruisme, mais pendant qu'Alice partait batifoler avec son Jasper, je me retrouvais seule devant le bar, en pleine nuit, sans aucune idée de la direction à prendre, et j'étais bien obligée d'avouer que l'envie de céder à la panique commençait à réellement faire son chemin dans ma tête. Mais non, hors de question. Je n'avais qu'à marcher vers...quelque part, et je finirai bien par reconnaître un lieu où j'étais déjà passée. Je me mis en marche, tout en sachant que cette solution était particulièrement stupide - et en même temps, avais-je le choix. C'était ça, ou appeler Cullen - qui devait être à cette heure-ci plongé dans des activités bien plus intéressantes avec Blondie. Je fis la part un instant entre mes pieds douloureux et le coup que porterait à ma fierté un coup de téléphone à Edward. La décision fut rapide.

_Accrochez vous petits petons. _

Trente minutes plus tard, il me fallut me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais complétement paumée. Je restais sur les grands axes, dans les zones les plus éclairées, même si je me souvenais parfaitement bien qu'Alice nous avait trainées à travers des rues moins importantes. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir du réconfort des lampadaires et de la foule. Clairement, ces petites rues ressemblaient franchement à des coupe-gorges. J'avais cru reconnaître un croisement à un moment donné, et j'étais restée longtemps hésitante, entre tourner au coin du centre commercial ou continuer tout droit. J'avais fini par tourner, et plus je continuais, moins j'avais l'impression de reconnaître le coin. Merde. Je finis par prendre une pause, et m'asseyais sur le bord du trottoir. Ca faisait clocharde, mais j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Je commençais lentement à envisager l'idée de rentrer chez moi à pied (pour le coup, demander la direction de l'Upper East Side ne m'aurait pas poser beaucoup de soucis), même si cela voulait dire abandonner. Avant même d'avoir commencer. Merde de merde.

« Il fallait continuer tout droit »

La voix s'était exprimée tout près de mon oreille gauche, me faisant faire un bond d'un mètre de haut.

« Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

L'idée qu'il soit venu me chercher était tout d'abord profondément humiliante, et par ailleurs assez peu crédible. Heureusement pour moi, il se contenta de hocher les épaules :

« J'allais rentrer chez moi quand je t'ai vu à l'angle de Powell Avenue. Tu as tourné, alors que tu aurais du continuer tout droit. »

Il haussa un sourcil, et ajouta, l'air goguenard :

« T'es pas paumée, rassure moi ? »

Son expression et son sourire condescendant ne me laissèrent pas de doutes quant au fait qu'il était parfaitement conscient du fait que...si. J'étais complétement perdue. Je décidais de minimiser ma situation.

« J'avais juste un doute vers la fin. Mais j'aurais fini par trouver »

Il ne perdit pas son sourire, mais me prit de court en tendant une main vers moi. Je l'observait un instant, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Quand je réalisais - un peu tard - qu'il voulait m'aider à me relever, j'attrapais sa main, qui me parut étonnamment chaude. Je remarquais qu'il avait les doigts longs et fins, qu'on aurait pu décrire comme des mains d'aristocrates, réalisais-je un peu ironiquement. Je repris mes esprits quelques secondes plus tard, et espérait qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ma petite disgression. Apparemment non, puisqu'il se contenta de dire

« Allez , je te raccompagne »

* * *

« Alice, Edward et moi allons y aller. Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera une fois ou l'autre »

Tanya glissa son bras sous le mien et je la suivais sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'une centaine de mètres plus loin, hors de vue de Bella et Alice que je dégageais mon coude d'un mouvement un peu brusque, et accélérais le pas. Tanya sembla surprise par ma réaction, et rattrapa mon allure. Devant mon visage fermé, elle finit par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Edward, il y a un problème ? »

Ne tenant plus, j'explosais :

« C'était quoi ça Tanya ? »

Son air étonnée m'énerva encore plus. Soit elle ne voyait vraiment pas, et il y avait un problème, soit elle faisait semblant, et c'était encore pire.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Putain, Tanya, c'était quoi ce vieux numéro que tu nous as joués ? Depuis quand tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ? Depuis quand tu m'embrasses à tout bout de phrase ? Depuis quand te sens obligée de... » Je m'arrêtais là, ne sachant pas comment aller plus loin.

_Depuis quand tu te comportes comme si on sortait ensemble. _Voilà ce que j'aurais aimer lui dire. Elle sembla blessée par mes paroles. Je réalisais que c'était peut-être l'instant où le futur de notre amitié allait se jouer. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'adorais Tanya, mais qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que puissions former un couple.

_Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il y a _aucune chance_ pour qu'on en forme un. _

« Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que ma proximité te dérangeait, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était vexée. Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proche pour ne pas qu'il y ai ce genre de malaise »

Son ton était passé en une phrase de vexé à cinglant. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient noirs de colère, mais je voyais bien qu'ils commençaient à s'humidifier.

« Tanya, reprenais-je d'une voix plus douce. Evidemment qu'il n'y a pas de malaise. On se connait depuis toujours. Mais justement, je ne veux pas tout perdre pour... »

Je fut interrompu par la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules, et doucement, elle m'embrassa. Sentant que je restais figé, elle s'éloigna doucement, observant ma réaction. Et je savais que mon visage reflétait la surprise, mais aussi la peine. Comprenant à mon silence que je n'avais rien à lui offrir, elle fit un pas en arrière, sans détacher son regard du mien, me fixant d'un air impénétrable.

Je fus le premier à briser le silence devenu insupportable.

« Je ne savais pas... Que tu nourrissais .. ce type de sentiments »

« Je crois que ça fait longtemps. » Sa voix était cassée, basse. Elle reprit.

« Mais je crois aussi que ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Et puis j'avais peur »

Je ne sus que répondre. Je ne réagis pas non plus lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, et partit en courant. Je n'avais de toute façon rien à lui dire qui puisse l'aider à se sentir mieux. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya. Mais c'était l'une de mes amies les plus chères, et j'avais l'impression ce soir que le lien qui nous unissait s'était violemment amincit. De manière d'autant plus violente que je n'avais rien vu venir. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, à part attendre que Tanya passe à autre chose. Jurant entre les dents, je repris doucement le chemin de mon appartement.

Et c'est là que je _la_ vis. Environ 100 mètres plus loin, elle semblait hésiter entre deux directions. Je me demandais si elle était perdue, et elle me répondit involontairement en prenant la mauvaise direction. L'idée de la laisser là était tentante - après tout, savoir se débrouiller seule, y compris pour savoir _rentrer chez soi _faisait parti du contrat. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant était rentrer, dormir, et oublier cette soirée. Mais voilà, ma mauvaise conscience prit le dessus, et avec un soupir, je me dirigeais vers elle.

Je la rejoins alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord du trottoir, occupée à se masser les pieds en soupirant. Je n'avais jamais compris la fascination des filles pour ces instruments de torture à aiguille. Je me penchais vers elle.

« Il fallait continuer tout droit »

Le bond qu'elle fit, associé à l'expression de son visage me semblèrent sur le coup un remboursement satisfaisant à la petite opération de sauvetage que j'étais en train d'effectuer.

« Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de mentir, je répondit simplement :

« J'allais rentrer chez moi quand je t'ai vu à l'angle de Powell Avenue. Tu as tourné, alors que tu aurais du continuer tout droit. »

J'ajoutais, juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver :

« T'es pas paumée, rassure moi ? »

« J'avais juste un doute vers la fin. Mais j'aurais fini par trouver »

_A d'autres. _

Je lui tendais un main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'observa avec méfiance, semblant croire que j'avais la balancer sur le bord de la route. Sérieusement, cette fille avait vraiment l'air de me rendre pour un rustre. Elle finit par attraper ma main, qu'elle ne lâcha pas immédiatement, avant de reculer d'un pas en murmurant un minuscule merci. C'était toujours ça de pris.

« Allez, je te raccompagne. »

Je la vis hausser un sourcil, et réalisais qu'il fallait peut-être préciser quelque chose.

« Je vis à 5 minutes de l'appartement où tu loges. » J'ajoutais, pour faire bonne mesure :

« Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule, sans surveiller un minimum que tu respectes les règles, si ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, en partit sans m'attendre. Je retins un sourire. Quelle tête de mule. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais bizarrement ce ne fut pas spécialement gênant. C'était toujours mieux que des disputes, et de toute façon j'avais la tête trop pleine pour chercher à faire la conversation. Elle même de son côté semblait pensive. Arrivée devant chez elle, ce fut un peu plus maladroit ; je lui souhaitais bonsoir d'un signe de main, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête, et attendis qu'elle entra dans l'immeuble pour prendre la direction de mon propre appartement. J'arrivais dans mon minuscule chez moi quelques minutes plus tard, et m'écroulais dans mon lit, sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je fis un dernier effort pour brancher mon réveil, et tombais endormi en quelques instants.

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil sonna à 7h00, je mis quelques instants à reprendre contact avec la réalité. J'avais passé la nuit à cauchemarder, rêvant que des tasses à café et des verres de bière me poursuivaient pour me noyer. Horrible.

Machinalement, j'attrapais une serviette et des vêtements, et tournait sur moi même, à la recherche d'une salle de bain...jusqu'à ce que les paroles d'Edward me reviennent en mémoire. Ah oui. La salle de bain commune. J'envisageais un instant de renoncer à prendre une douche, mais il fallut me rendre à l'évidence : je ne pouvais évidemment pas passer une semaine sans prendre de douches, et par ailleur, un coup d'oeil à mon miroir me fit savoir qu'il était hors de question que je sorte avec des cheveux dans cet état. Si être pauvre signifiait avoir les cheveux gras, je renonçais immédiatement.

Doucement, j'entrouvris la porte, guettant des bruits dans le couloir. A toute vitesse, je me faufilais vers la salle de bain, qui ressemblait plus à un placard à balais qu'autre chose. Je retins une grimace en voyant qu'il fallait enjamber les toilettes pour arriver à la douche, qui n'avait même pas de rideau. Les murs était recouvert de taches d'humidité, et je me demandais avec un soupçon d'inquiétude si j'allais au moins pouvoir avoir de l'eau chaude.  
Je fus cependant rassurée en voyant que la douche était propre, que l'eau n'avait pas l'air trop marron, et que par dessus tout j'avais de l'eau chaude. Je pris cependant une douche la plus rapide possible, renonçant même à me faire un gommage, car le verrou sur la porte me semblait trop bancal pour être digne de conscience. Me faire surprendre dans ma douche par un voisin, c'était quelque chose que je préférais éviter. Aussi _sympa _qu'il soit, pour reprendre les mots de Cullen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retournais en courant dans mon chambre, en me bénissant intérieurement pour avoir penser à apporter mon sèche cheveux. L'absence de miroir dans l'appartement m'empêcha tout brushing digne de ce nom, mais au moins je ne ressemblais plus à une clocharde. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir mentalement les nombreux mendiants que j'avais aperçu hier et, repensant aux paroles de Cullen, je m'en voulu un peu. Avant de me reprendre. Cet enfoiré m'avait déjà pris ma salle de bain et ma carte de crédit, il n'allait pas en plus s'emparer de mes pensées !

Je grignotais rapidement deux tranches de pain, but trois gorgées de lait, et à 7h30, je passais le pas de ma porte, en fermant soigneusement derrière moi. Le plan d'Edward était suffisamment claire, et j'arrivais en moins de 10 minutes au lieu indiqué. Vu de l'extérieur, le café ne payait pas de mine. La vitrine n'était pas très propre, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le nom de l'établissement - _The __New Moon_ - peint en rouge au dessus de la porte commençait à s'écailler. Je restais plantée devant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'étais 20 minutes en avance, mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas attendre comme une idiote devant la porte.

« Bah reste pas vissée là, entre »

La voix bourrue s'était élevée sur ma gauche. Surprise, je tournais la tête, et me retrouvais face à un homme de taille moyenne, dans la cinquantaine, avec une grosse moustache qui lui donnait un air un peu campagnard. Ses vêtements semblaient assez défraichis, et lorsqu'il fit un pas vers la porte je vis qu'il boitait légèrement.

« Y avait plus de lait » grogna-t-il en montrant les bouteilles qu'il portait dans un carton, comme si cela expliquait tout. Il ajouta quand même « Appelle moi Charlie ».

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, entra dans le café en poussant violemment la porte du pied, celle-ci s'ouvrant avec fracas. _Génial_, pensais-je. J'étais tombé sur un patron au physique semblable au Jack de _Shining, _associé à la personnalité de Frankenstein.

« Bon, t'attends QUOI ? »

Reprenant mes esprits, je me précipitais vers l'intérieur.

_Semaine de merde, je te vois d'ici. _

* * *

Re !

D'abord, sachez que j'ai relu en diagonale seulement, histoire de poster plus vite (est-on vraiment à un jour près, me direz vous..), donc il est probable que des petites coquilles se soient méchamment glissées ici et là.  
Par ailleurs, vous constaterez que l'histoire n'avance pas à une vitesse folle, mais je suis comme ça, j'ai du mal à me presser ^^"  
Enfin, vous avez peut-être remarqué l'alternance des Cullen/Edward, des Swan/Bella, et ma foi, cela s'explique simplement par le fait que ni l'une ni l'un ne savent comment s'adresser à l'autre :)

Sur ce, bonne vacances, bon Noël, et en espérant très très très fort ne pas vous avoir trop déçu...


End file.
